


Shiro's Birthday 2018

by Empress_DL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_DL/pseuds/Empress_DL
Summary: Shiro wakes up one morning feeling different and with everyone missing but he can't place his finger on why





	Shiro's Birthday 2018

He got out of bed this morning feeling older than usual. It was weird. Something felt different but he couldn't figure out what. As he made his way through the halls everything was silent. It was as if the whole castle was silently awaiting something. 

It seemed he was the first one up. There was no shouting between Keith and Lance as he passed their rooms with was unusual so he stopped to knock. There was no answer, just silence. He shrugged it off. They were probably asleep or training.

He passed by Pidge's room next.There was no sound of typing or loud snoring like there usually is. There was just that expecting silence once again. He hesitantly shrugged it off once more and moved towards Hunk's room. Just like the other three rooms, it was silent.

Something was up but he didn't know what. He hastily made his way to Allura's room and then Coran's. Both of theirs were empty. What had happened as he slept? Just last night they were all hanging out in the kitchen after dinner joking around and having fun. They couldn't had been attacked he would have noticed. 

He made his way towards the kitchen. They were probably already having breakfast and had all woken up before him.

As he entered the kitchen however, the lights were off. Just like everyone else's bedrooms it was silent but this room seemed to bubble with anticipation. As if it was filled with the energy of a room full of people. He turns around to leave but his stomach growls in protest telling him to turn back.

Shiro lets out a sigh, giving into his body's needs. As he goes to turn on the lights, his heart begins to race. The room's energy seems to triple as the lights flicker on. Before Shiro's eyes can even adjust to the brightness, there is a flurry of movement in the room as people jump out of their hiding spots. 

"Happy Birthday, Space Dad!" The room erupts with joyous cheers as Shiro smiles brightly. There gathered around in front of him stood the people he loved. All waiting excitedly for his approval. Maybe there was nothing to worry about after all. Maybe for once in his life, Shiro could take break. 

 


End file.
